


Goddesses and Girlfriends, there's not much of a difference

by Emby



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/Emby
Summary: Fjord and the very no good, bad day
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Goddesses and Girlfriends, there's not much of a difference

Today was a bad day, the worst really. 

It's one thing to embarrass yourself in front of your friends, but it's another to totally make a fool of yourself in the Stone Coffin in a fighting ring. 

Fjord wouldn't have been so bothered by it if his whole self worth didn’t rely on how useful he was to the party. He was knocked down in one hit, _how_ would that be helpful in _any_ situation. 

He’s been working on that particular character flaw but it's so very easy to revert back to those toxic ways of thinking. 

After the fight, he just wanted to get away from everyone and everything for a little bit, even if that means getting lost in his cups. Beau had been with him for a while despite his open hostility, but he has no clue where she is now. 

Maybe going to the restroom alone _this_ hammered was a bad idea because now he thinks he’s lost. He can’t even do this right. It's cold tonight but Fjord’s been cold for a while now. 

~

He’s not enjoying his little pity party. For the longest time, Fjord felt like his power wasn’t his and without it he was nothing. Maybe he doesn’t deserve the gifts Melora gave him. Maybe he lost because he’s not using what she gave him correctly. But that’s not his fault! He’s only ever had Uk’otoa to use as reference and it's not even a good one. 

He felt that too when Uk’otoa left him. 

He thinks he would have been ok if Jester had watched the fight. As embarrassing as it was, he would have liked to laugh about it with her.

And to top it all off, he’s going blind. His vision is going fuzzy as he slumps to the ground against a building. Or wait, it's just rain, gods it's cold..

~ 

Not too far away the Mighty Nine begin their trek back to get a good night's rest.  
Jester does a quick headcount and only now realizes that Fjord isn't with them. 

“Has anyone seen Fjord?” Jester asks her little hat sitting cute on her head. Beau hangs between Cad and Yasha as they head back to their lodging.. “Hurgh?” 

“I will take that as a no..” she looks to Nott but she and Caleb shake their heads. “He was with Beau the last time I saw him.” Nott offers. “He’s a big boy Jester, he can take care of himself.” 

She doesn’t want to get worried, Fjord can handle himself. But she knows him and how he thinks. She bites her lip looking back towards the Stone Coffin as it begins to rain. 

~

“Hey Melora, I'm new to all this praying stuff and I'm sorry I made a fool of myself back there. Did I make a fool of you too," The air rushes out of him at the thought. "gods I hope not because you're one of the best things to happen to me.” 

He scrubs his face and looks at his hands.

“If it's not too much trouble, can you help me? I'm lost and it's cold and I could do with a friend right now.” In the freezing evening, a tell-tale warm breeze blows by him and he smiles “Thank you.” 

"Fjord?" He hears a voice.

"Melora?" He mumbles, a figure enrobed in bright light stands before him. He can't see her face but she's a goddess with the warmth and light she brings. 

The figure laughs and he would know that giggle anywhere. "I'm not Melora silly." 

Which makes him laugh too but it devolves into hearty sobs. She is always saving him and he thinks he loves her and he wants to protect her as much as she does him but can't. 

"Fjord." She drops down pulling him into a hug and he clings to her like a life saver. 

Sometime later they're back at the inn and he sits with Jester at a table. With a glass of water and Jester with her glass of milk. 

They don't talk but her company really is enough. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He mumbles not able to look her in the eye. 

"Fjord," she cups his cheek and turns his face to hers. 

"You don't have to apologize. We can have bad days, it's allowed.” She hesitates for a moment before blurting “I’ll always be here for you, so talk to me Fjord whenever you need to."

Something subtle shifts between them with her earnest expression.

There's a charged moment in the air and he takes a chance, probably bolstered by liquid courage. Fjord raises his hand to take her wrist, turning his head to lightly kiss her palm. 

“Thank you Jester really.” 

Her face is as red as a tomato but her eyes sparkle. “You’re very welcome Fjord.”

“I watched the fight.” his eyes widen in surprise.  
“You did?” 

“Yeah, Fjord it was actually really impressive, you did a lot of damage.” 

He scoffs looking down at his cup. “I got knocked out immediately.” 

"It was just really unlucky, a bad roll of the dice,” she grabs his hand and he looks at her again "You're an amazing Paladin Fjord and you're on the right path even if you stumble a few times."

"I hope I am Jess, I really do."

"Well, I'll be with you every step of the way, ok?" She smiles at him and his stupid heart melts immediately.

“You’re a Goddess in your own right Jester, Beau is 100% right about that.”


End file.
